gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Morandor
Morandor was born in 1385 to Lemar and Toritia Eledain. Lemar was an Ardanian soldier stationed in Angost, and Toritia was courtier to the queen. Morandor was raised in Angost, and his father wanted him to be a soldier. Morandor however, did not want to be a fighter; his father was a drunk, and constantly beat his wife- Morandor did not want to turn out the same. Besides, he was a weak and skinny child. Morandor was blessed with a natural affinity for magic, though he did not know what it was, and he told no one. He would get frequent dizzy spells, and glimpses of the future. Once, he injured one of his friends, when magic leapt from his fingers. Morandor returned home from one of his nature walks, when he was 12, to find his mother dead, along with Sir Demmel, a Royal Knight. His father stood there with a bloody knife. Hate erupted in Morandor, and he lost control. A bolt of energy flew from his hands and hit his father, ripping a hole in his chest and killing him. Homeless and with no family, Morandor fled and wept. He left the city and fled to Thara-Pata. There, he lived on the streets for many years. Eventually he got the attention of the local healer, and Priest of Dral, Carris, who gave him a job gathering herbs, and a place to live. Carris also recognized Morandor as a seer, and introduced him to the Order of Dral. Morandor met and fell in love with Carmela, the daughter of the Baron of Thara-Pata . They courted each other for four years, behind the baron’s back. At the age of 19, Morandor proposed to her. Carmela accepted, but her parents wouldn’t allow it, saying he was too poor and worthless to marry her. He resolved to get rich- he joined the Order of Dral, as an Eye of Dral, and tried to get a bursary. Failing, he set off on adventures, claiming to be looking for the Prophesied one, but really seeking riches. He met up with Hamill Azeroth, Kimli the Dwarf and Marina the cleric, and adventured with them. He kept in touch with Carmela constantly by mail. However, after three years he found out that she had been forced to marry Annaris, son of the Lord of Hamton. With no reason to live, Morandor continued adventuring, and began to study the tales of the Prophesied one, hoping to find him. His adventures and his quest led him to many places, particularly Urlocia and Mizania, and he became very rich. After he had amassed another money, he returned to the Temple of Dral and threw himself into his studies. He worked his way through the ranks, and was even appointed High Priest; however he resigned after only two years, knowing he was on the verge of finding the Prophesied One. His visions led him to Doromir, which had been inherited by his friend, Lord Azeroth. Azeroth let Morandor live in the now vacant wizard’s tower, where, at the age of 89, he continued his studies and awaited the arrival of the Avatar of Dral. He also resumed contact with Carmela, though they remained simply friends. Grendel turned up at his door 5 years later; Morandor was convinced that this was the Prophesied Avatar of Dral, and took him as an apprentice. However, Zardock turned up a year later, and Morandor began to wonder which one was Avatar. He took both as apprentices, and observed. Eventually, Zardock was revealed as a servant of Kyzak Tor, and was defeated by Grendel. Grendel became the avatar of Dral. His life’s work finally complete, Morandor left Doromir, leaving his tower to Grendel. Where he is now, none can say- some claim he has resumed adventuring with his old colleagues, some claim he is watching Grendel, and hasn’t really left him. Other claim he is dead, or lost his powers, or is back in the arms of his beloved Carmela. Only time will tell............. Category:Characters Category:Ardanians Category:Mages Category:NPCs Category:Hunt for the Horns Category:Doromir Category:PCs